Abbad Reiken
*SD-AR * |rank = Spartan|speciality = Medium-range combat|class = |affiliation = Unified Earth Government}} Abbad Reiken was a Spartan-IV from Fireteam Tigrus who specialized in medium range combat. His weapon of choice was the SD-AR. Biography Early Life Abbad D. Reiken was born in 2532 on Sheildum, some years before it was glassed by the Covenant. In 2540, on his eighth birthday, his parents were brutally killed by a Brute Chieftain. However, he was saved by a Spartan, who had shot the Brute through the head. Abbad was later found by UNSC forces after the Covenant's Anti-air guns were destroyed. Military Career Abbad joined the UNSC Marines soon after he turned nineteen, and fought in numerous battles, including the Fall Of Reach and the Battle Of Earth. After Earth, he became an ODST and began assisting in the fight against the Storm Covenant. After many battles against the aliens, he was recruited into the Spartan-IV Program. He would be assigned to Fireteam Tigrus, where he would be given his Generation-2.1 MJOLNIR. He would fight alongside his team, until he would go MIA during Operation: BLOCKADE in 2557, after two others of Tigrus were killed in action aboard the Covenant vessel known as the Affliction of Leadership, where she would go MIA along with him, Tigrus and two other spartan IV teams While aboard the Affliction, the ship entered slipspace and arrived at the forerunner shield world of Kathranni X, where Abbad and the temporary AI his team would be assigned with, Niall, would bear witness to the construction of a large Covenant dreadnought at an old and revitalized Forerunner shipyard. Abbad and Tigrus snuck out of the Affliction onto the station, where he would plug Niall into the shipyard and defend the AI from Covenant aliens as he tried halting production. However, a Covenant AI quickly reactivated everything and infected Niall with a supervirus, rendering the AI completely useless. Abbad and the rest of Tigrus, outnumbered, was captured by the xeno troops and taken prisoner by the Covenant splinter faction known as the Gods Of Orion. Their leader, the Sangheili Akal'Jar-Shormai, in an act of hubris, brought Tigrus onto the bridge of the forerunner dreadnought, the Sanctification of Pain, while they were still in his armor. The new dreadnought launched a jump to a new world in the Perseus Arm, proving to the humans that this Covenant faction had advanced beyond the barrier between the Orion Arm and into the rest of the galaxy. However, Abbad managed to break from his bindings, snatch a plasma rifle from one of his guards, break out the others, and cause havoc across the bridge. For the next year, Fireteam TIGRUS and the other Spartan teams, Fireteam Violent and Fireteam Beta Three would whittle down the covenant crew members (minus the Engineers) and gain a large amount of control over the vessel. For years, the three teams would patrol the space around the planet that they had jumped to for about another five years. Later, in 2562, another forerunner-covenant vessel hybrid (this time a corvette) was found by the group at the edge of the system. After a few days of travel to intercept the vessel, Abbad and Hannah-119 would commence a boarding action and neutralize the brute crew. Surprisingly enough, the brutes had managed to capture the formerly considered KIA (although officially MIA due to ONI) Jay-I425, who had been brutally tortured. The crazed Spartan lunged at Abbad, despite not wearing his armor, although this attack was unsuccessful, and Jay would be knocked out and brought aboard the Pain. Category:SPARTAN-IV